Problem: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{4p + 1}{5p + 7} \div \dfrac{1}{2}$
Answer: Dividing by a number is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $n = \dfrac{4p + 1}{5p + 7} \times \dfrac{2}{1}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $n = \dfrac{(4p + 1) \times 2} {(5p + 7) \times 1}$ $n = \dfrac{8p + 2}{5p + 7}$